Star Wars: Fragmented (ON HOLD)
by lixvari
Summary: Niro Shamar is the heir to the legacy of one of the most powerful Sith Lords the galaxy has ever known. Great things have always been expected of him since his creation. Yet there are forces at play that wish to rid themselves of Niro, while others plan to use him to their benefit. This is the story of a Sith caught between loyalties to his family, and the Empire he serves.
1. Prologue

Within the dark chambers of an ancient alchemical lab stood a man bowed low over a Vat of green liquid. Illuminating the room with its iridescent glow the man's features were barely visible. The crimson red skin, and the long tendrils that extended from his cheeks were all that needed to be seen to know what the man truly was. A true Sith, a pure-blood. His glowing yellow eyes didn't leave the vat of liquid for even a second as his hands moved above it in circular motions. Words of power leaving the Sith's mouth the liquid slowly changed from its vibrant green to a golden ichor.

Without a second thought the Sith plunged his arms into the ichor reaching deep past his elbows. Hands grasping at what could not be seen the siths sharp teeth gritted and eyes squinted the, and finally widening in surprise he withdrew his arms. Within his powerful hands he held a child, not one of pure Sith Descent but of human as well. The child was small and frail with scarlet skin, but other than that he seemed to lack most of the features commonly associated with a Sith. The child's face easily held the looks of a human child, however the glowing golden eyes held power beyond that of a human. "I've done it." The Sith whispered looking at the child a long finger brushing against it's cheek. "I've finally done it!" The sith yelled raising the child high into the air.

Staying dead silent the child didn't even flinch as he was raised high into the air. Attention drawn from his victory the Sith turned to the door as it slid open revealing a sith women in dark robes. "Next time keep it down before you wake Ish-" The women began but fell silent looking at the child in her husbands arms. "Faro you didn't? You didn't do it did you?" The women asked eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Yes Zima I did. I've done it! I've created a direct descendant of Tulak Hord." Faro said moving closer to his wife child in arms. "Look at him! He is the spitting image of Hord himself." Faro said showing his wife the child.

"It's impossible... How?!" She exclaimed taking the child from Faro's arms and pulling it close to her bosom and holding it. "It can't be."

"No it's not. The same way the jen'jidai did centuries ago to continue their bloodline. Instead I used a portion of Tulak Hord and alchemy to create this child. A complete copy of the original. Open yourself to the force and feel the child's power. It exceeds that of even fully trained Sith. This boy will bring our family fame, and power beyond that of even the ancient Jen'jidai. " Faro exclaimed gripping Zima's shoulders.

"We do not need some creation to bring us power. We have Ishval, even now you are a member of the Dark Council. What more could you wish for? We do not need some recreation of a Sith to bring us victory." Zima spat.

"You fool! Being a Sith Lord isn't enough! Even now our enemies plot my downfall. What we need is complete control. To rule all Sith. To become the new rulers. To overthrow Vitiate." Faro said tightening his grip on his wife's shoulders. "Don't you see that we have a chance to become something greater? With Ishval and this child we can rule the Sith."

Freezing and looking up into Faro's eyes Zima could see the fierce determination burning behind his eyes. "Yes. Yes we shall rule the Sith together. As a family." She said pulling her husband into a deep kiss with one arm while she held the child in the other. Breaking the kiss Zima looked at her husband. "What shall we name him?"

"Hmm. Niro... Niro Shamar, herald of the Shamar family." Faro said taking the child from his wife and looking close at the creation cuddling him like he was his own child.聽

"Between him and Ishval we'll rule the Sith with an iron fist." Zima said looking at the child and brushing a strand of jet black hair from Niro's face.


	2. Chapter 1

Standing on one of the many balconies that were placed around the Shamar mansion Faro looked down upon his courtyard. In the center of the courtyard trained two children that couldn't have been any older than the age of eight. One had dark crimson skin and the features key to a Sith such as the cheek tendrils, and prominent chin tendrils. While the other only sported one visible feature. His bright red skin was a giveaway to his past Sith heritage, but besides that he appeared no different than an average human.

"You're making them train again?" said a feminine voice from behind Faro before he found himself embraced from behind. A new warmth flooded the Sith as his wife burrowed her face into his neck and lightly kissing him.

"You can never start to soon. I want them to excel when they enter the Sith academy. We both know how dangerous it is. Students attempting to kill one another, setting each other up to fail. To many other dangers to even list." Faro said as he watched Ishval and Niro finally begin their third engagement for the morning.

Ishval was armed with a staff made of a tough wood while Niro was granted one the length of a regular sword. Ishval was the physically superior one out of the two, and the staff allowed him to deal power blow after power blow in quick succession. While Niro was easily faster and more agile. The boy was prone to dodging and flipping whenever he saw a attack more so than blocking outright.

"Even then. They have each other Faro. I don't think that anyone can kill them when they are together." Zima said grasping Faro's chin and broke his gaze on their children. Leaning in Zima's lips were within centimeters of Faro's grazing each other but she stopped as a powerful presence pushed open the door to the room.

Standing within the door-frame was a human male with thick white hair that cascaded down her back. The women had seemed to age gracefully the signs of dark side degradation near nonexistent. "Aw my dear Faro! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" The women asked eyeing the two Sith as they broke apart with Zima bowing to the women.

Nodding his head and waving a dismissive hand Faro waved Zima out the room who closed the door.

"What is your business with me today Nilina? It's not everyday a council member visits the other without trying to kill the other." Faro said taking a seat in one of the lush chairs that filled his private chambers. Sitting across from him and steepling her hands in her lap Nilina eyed her contemporary.

"Funny. But I acquired the file you were looking for." Nilina said placing a datapad on the table between them. "I believe I need not remind you how dangerous this information is? If even a hint of what we are doing is leaked us and our families lines will end." Nilina warned. "Though I believe I must warn you that what you'll see and read is disturbing... Even for us Sith."

Reaching into his pocket and retrieving a golden amulet with a golden colored gem in the center Faro placed it on the table as well. "This was the Sith amulet you wanted in return correct?"

"Yes. That's the exact one." Nilina said picking up the amulet examining it, and waving a hand over it. "It contains more power than I had anticipated. She said sliding it into the pockets of her robes,

"It was hard to acquire that amulet. I had to use all my resources to even be able to track it down."

"Well I thank you for the effort you put in. I assure you I put in no less to acquire this information." Nilina said raising from her seat. "Now I do believe that if our exchange is over I have a child to train as well." The Sith said turning her back on Faro and leaving the room.

Looking down at the datapad Faro scooped it up, and as he activated the pad he saw the a picture of a planet that even through the picture seemed devoid of life. Faro felt a cold shiver retreat down his spine and almost as if someone was watching him. Scrolling down beneath the planet the name Nathema stood out boldly.

Meeting each other in the center of the courtyard the two eight year olds clashed. Weapons locked in a stalemate both the boys eyed each other determination burning as bright in them as their father. Ishval was holding up quite well besides for the collar of sweat that had formed around his neck. Niro on the other hand could be seen struggling against his brothers strength as his feed kept sliding backwards. Niro's once light gray shirt had turned dark due to how much sweat it had absorbed.

Breaking the deadlock Ishval pushed against Niro's weapon and breaking the others guard. Without any hesitation Ishval dived into an intense offensive raining down blows with his staff. One from the top right then quickly reversing bringing the other end around from the top left. These variations continued and within three seconds Ishval had delivered fifteen strikes.

As the attack came down from his top right Niro raised his own weapon to intercept it's path and predicting the next blow Niro instantly blocked the second attack. As a blow aimed to trip him came Niro flipped backwards over the staff landing on his feet in time to intercept a multitude of blows from Ishval. Retreating backwards Niro jumped up onto the edge of the fountain where Ishval pursued in his devoted offense. Jumping and spinning in the air Ishval delivered five more consecutive blows to Nero. Left, right, above, below, the attacks were completely random. However Ishval lost his footing as he landed on the wet edge. Falling off backwards Ishval caught himself rolling backwards as Niro pounced striking out at the opening. Wooden sword colliding with the hard ground where Ishval had once been Niro dashed forward delivering a crosscut at Ishval as he got to his feet.

Bringing one end of his staff around to intercept the blow Ishval spun backwards putting distance between him and Niro. Breathing heavily both the boys faced each other moving in counter to the other keeping a distance between them. "What type of Sith runs from a fight?" Ishval asked as he finally relaxed and stood up holding the staff off to his side.

"The same type that had you on the run a few seconds ago." Niro responded to his brother relaxing as well and sitting on the ground.

"You're just lucky I was going easy on you this time." Ishval said through his labored breaths.

"Yea... Doesn't seem like that to me." Niro said a snicker in his voice.

"Oh you want a rematch?!" Ishval exclaimed entering a stance with his left leg forward and the end of the staff pointing at the ground.

"Yea I do!" Niro said jumping to his feet sword at the ready.

"Enough!" Faro said from above projecting his voice with the force. "You've done well today. Now get in here and begin your force training." Faro said as he turned back entering the mansion.

"Yes father." Both the boys said in unison before making their way inside the mansion.


	3. Chapter 2

As the sun finally broke the horizon and shined down on the Shamar estate Sith Lord Faro once again stood on his balcony looking over the courtyard where his children would practice, yet this morning no one stirred not even the chirping of birds could be heard. One hand wrapped tightly around the railing Faro's grip continually grew tighter as his veins could be seen beneath his scarlet skin. The light sound of metal stressing could be heard like a whisper on the air. Faro's skin was three shades paler than it usually was and his body shook uncontrollably.

In his left hand the glass he had been holding shattered and blood leaked freely from his hand as glass impacted itself within him. From inside the house a multitude of voices could be heard panicking till the door to Faro's study exploded. Shards of glass and wood filled the study as Zima stood in the doorway breathing heavily. Her anger felt like searing flames in the force as she made her way through the study. With a casual flick of her wrist Faro's desk exploded and all the other furniture was lifted up and slammed into the walls no visible effort on Zima's part. Her eyes had become thin lines and her sharp teeth were gritted together.

"WHERE ARE OUR CHILDREN!?" She screamed voice projected by the force. The glass doors separating the study from the balcony blew open glass turning into deadly shrapnel aimed at Faro yet bounced off an invisible barrier before they could harm the Sith Lord. "Whoever took them I swear I will tear to shreds!" Zima growled as she grabbed her husbands shoulder turning him to face her, but only then did she see the look of fear on his face.

Faro's fear and desperation poured out into the force like a tsunami threatening to drown Zima. "At this rate my training wouldn't have been enough. We would all be slaughtered." Faro said shakily just now realizing the destruction his beloved had caused.

Staring at her husband eyes wide and tears welling in her eyes Zima grabbed him by the front of his black robes. " You didn't?! You killed our children?! Ishval! Niro?! Why?!" Zima said pushing Faro back to the edge of the balcony the Sith lord not even putting up a fight.

"I did not kill them... Though I may have sentenced them to their deaths." Faro said looking down at his feet instead of in his wifes eyes.

"What did you do to them?!" Zima asked digging more into Faro's robes the tears flowing freely and her head shaking.

"They must get stronger! If not we will all fall to the Emperors hands like hundreds before us! Everything we've been told and promised is a lie!" Faro shouted grabbing his wife's shoulders. "I did this for them! If they can survive the wilderness on their own till tomorrow then they may be able to defeat the Emperor in time." Faro said shaking his head and moving his hands to his wife's face that were quickly smacked down.

"You abandoned them in the Forest?! There are everything from Vine Cats to Gundarks out there?! You have sentenced them to death! Not many knights can even survive the wilderness!" Zima stated pushing her husband into the balcony. "I am going to retrieve our children!" She stated turning to leave.

"You won't find them... Only I know where they were dropped off. You'd spend days looking for them." Faro said stiffly as he quickly drew his lightsaber activating the red blade just in time to ensure he kept his head. Meeting Zima in a lock he simply shook his head. "You don't know what I know. You haven't seen the truth yet, but when the time comes I will show you, Ishval, and Niro."

"How do you intend to show them if they're dead!?" Zima shouted pushing against her husbands blade with her own brute strength.

"I have faith that they will live... If they don't we will start over..." Faro said to his wife before pushing her back and deactivating his saber.

Holding out his arms to his side he waited to be struck down. "You can strike me down now, but in the end only I know where they are and you'll be abandoning them to their fates." Faro said.

Growling Zima deactivated her saber and eyed her husband. "They better be back by tomorrow morning or else your corpse will be joining them in the forest." She said turning to leave the room flicking her finger and out of nowhere a shard of glass that had once been apart of the balcony door stabbed itself into Faro's leg. "May want to get that checked out." She grumbled leaving the destroyed study in her wake.

Howling in pain as the nine inch shard of glass dug into his thigh Faro fell to the floor gritting his teeth and looked after his wife. There were plenty of times where he had seen her angered, but this was one of the worst. He could still feel her rage even from the balcony.

* * *

In the forests of Dromund Kass, Niro's eyes slowly fluttered open. His mind felt like it was clouded, and more concerning he couldn't feel the force. The one thing that he had always known and relied on was gone. Looking over to his left lay his brother Ishval who had just begun to wake as well. Both children were covered from head to toe in dirt Ishval's black hair having visible spots here and there while Niro's silver was almost completely covered in brown dirt.

"Where are we?" Niro mummered looking up past the forest canopy where he could see the sun shining brightly. Just merely looking at the bright star gave Niro a headache causing him to see spots.

"We're in the forest.. But how far are we from home? Where is father and mother?" Ishval asked observing their surroundings. They had been left in a clearing but no supplies in sight. "Can you feel the force Niro?" Ishval asked his brow furrowed.

"No... What happened?" Niro asked shuddering at the mere thought of having lost his connection to the force.

"This may be trai-" Ishval started but stopped at the sound of a twig snapping. The duo's heads snapped in the direction the sound came from which was followed by a beastly snarl.

Eyes darting to meet each other Ishval and Niro slowly began backing away from where the noise had come from. Yet another snarl came from behind them. Turning to meet the noise behind them Ishval and Niro stood back to back. "What do we do?" Niro asked voice shaking.

"We have to run..." Ishval mumbled his eyes wide and sweat beading on his brow. "We run to your left on the count of three."

"One." Niro said starting the count crouching at the knees. From the bushes a sleen could be seen emerging. The lizards green skin shined brightly in the sunlight and its long tongue flicked from its mouth as it tasted the air. It's sharp teeth stained red from blood. The sleen was easily longer than Niro was tall and it's body was two times as thick.

"Two." Ishval said as the second Sleen revealed itself though much bigger than the first easily towering over the two with a maw big enough to swallow them whole.

"THREE!" They both shouted at the same time pouncing in the same direction making a last ditch effort to escape the clearing. Dirt was kicked up as the children ran through the underbrush branches reaching out to cut them on their way past. For the first time in years they ran without the force. Wind whistling in their ears hearts beating wildly the two tried to escape the creatures that pursued them.

The sleens screeched as their padded feet collided with the ground and they closed the distance between them and their prey. Casting a glance back Niro almost tripped having to catch himself and catch up with his brother. Up ahead water could be heard rushing past.

"A stream!" Ishval panted as they exploded from the underbrush to be met by a wild stream the waves current rough and going downwind. Not stopping Niro continued past grabbing onto Ishval's arm plunging them both into the wild current. The sleens jaw snapped on empty air as the two children dived into the water. Screeching in defeat the creature turned leaving the stream behind.

A few yards downstream Ishval and Niro's heads exploded out the water gasping for breath. "We... Made... It." Niro panted as he kept himself above the water.

"No we didn't." Ishval said pointing to where the stream ended in a dead drop off water pouring over the edge.


	4. Chapter 3

The powerful stream continued to pull the young children towards the edge, but Niro could do nothing. He swung his arms trying to swim away but the pull was to strong. His arms were beginning to tire, his heart was beating against his chest, and the sound of rushing water overtook his hearing. All he knew was fear. Fears embrace clung tightly to Niro feeling as though it were almost choking him. It muddled his mind and left Niro not as a Sith, but of a fearful child. His large golden eyes wide with fear met Ishval's who in turn swam to his brother. Wrapping Niro tight in his embrace the two young ones accepted their fate as the water finally pulled them both over the edge.

As the brothers fell towards what might be their death they released their embrace on each other except for the warriors grip on each others forearms. Looking over at his brother Niro wanted to do nothing more than cry but the wind whipping past them prevented him. Over one hundred and fifty feet the two fell before colliding with the bottom of the waterfall. The mass of bubbles and water blinding them. The pummeling of water upon Niro's head making him dizzy. He was lost up, down, left, right. Directions had no meaning where he was now. All he saw was darkness he tried to swim but the bubbles made it difficult. His throat was tight as he tried to not breath in the water. Though slowly the darkness began to take his vision. Niro's eyes fluttered as he almost gave in, but with a sudden tug on his left arm he breached the surface.

Gulping in air Niro tasted the stale air and enjoyed every second of it. Of the life he still had. "Together forever!" Ishval said still clinging onto his brothers arm. "We will never leave the other behind." Ishval stated as the two waded to the western side of the waterfall. Reaching the shore both the boys collapsed into the mud without care. Niro's muscles screamed in agony as the burning from his landing surged through his body. Silver hair matted to his head Niro looked completely exhausted.

"So what now?" Niro asked Ishval looking at where they had fallen from. There was no path leading back up the waterfall, and it would be impossible to climb back up. Even then who knew how far they were from where they had started.

"I guess we find someplace to stay." Ishval mumbled while he looked at the mud his brow furled. His raven black hair was still dripping water in his lap. His clothes clung to his body while Niro's did the same.

Wrapping his arms around himself Niro shivered feeling a chill descend down his spine. Goosebumps rose up on his skin, and he felt his temperature drop. Standing up Niro offered Ishval a hand which he accepted, but before both set off there was a loud sloshing followed by heavy footfalls. Both the sounds came from different directions and soon afterwards a wild screech filled the air. Forced to cover their ears both children fell to their knees and holding their heads. Teeth gritted together Niro rode out the wave of pain in his ears, and even when the screeching stopped there was a loud ringing in his ears.

Ishval grabbed Niro's shoulders and was yelling something, but Niro couldn't hear it. Shaking his brother Ishval continue to yell till he froze. A vibration came from the opposite direction of the screech and the brothers may not have heard it, but they felt it. Their very being shook, bones rattled and they fell to their bottoms from the sheer power behind the roar.

Eyes widening the brothers got to their feet and looked for anywhere to hide. Their hearing slowly coming back they could hear the sloshing drawing nearer. On all sides they were stuck. To their left and right there were high walls of earth that they couldn't climb, and behind them the cascading waterfall.

"Brother!?" Niro yelped as the creature that had screeched came into view. It was a amphibious bipedal creature standing at least eight feet tall. It's body was covered in scales, with a face reminiscent of a fish.

The creature stood still for a few seconds as its pitch black eyes scanned the area finally landing on the children. Without hesitation its mouth opened revealing three rows of sharp teeth. Saliva dripped from the creatures mouth as it made a full sprint as Ishval and Niro.

No longer worried about his aching muscles Niro dived to the left rolling out the creatures path. "Jurgoran!" Niro called out to Ishval as he got to his feet making a mad dash to where the monster had came with Ishval a few steps behind him.

"What?" Ishval panted out between heavy breaths.

"Jurgoran. I read about them. Incredibly stupid but fa-" Niro said looking back to find the Jurgoran catching up to them with ease. It easily caught up to the two both its long webbed hands picking up a brother in each hand. Pounding on the creatures arms the boys tried to pry themselves free to no avail. They could even smell when the Jurgoran opened its mouth. It's breath smelled like a mix of blood and food that had been left out for to long. Being raised to the creatures gaping maw the boys yelled till a roar shook their bones once again.

Exploding from the trees above a Gundark fell through the air club in hand. The Gundarks coat was a light red and its body coursed with powerful muscles. Turning to meet the roar with a questioning screech the Jurgoran dropped Ishval and Niro. Hitting the ground with loud thumps the two looked at each other. "Run!" They screamed in unison and continuing their run from where the Jurgoran had come from.

Casting a look back they could see the Gundark and the Jurgoran trading blows. Swinging with its four arms the Gundark began to beat the Jurgoran into submission. Blow after blow was rained down on the creature as yellow blood painted the ground its head lulling on its shoulders. Screeching the creature put up a defense trying to hold off the Gundark but it soon caught a blow from the club to the chest knocking it off kilter. Before the Jurgoran could regain it's compulsure the club came back around hitting the creature in the nape of its neck.

Exploding in a shower of yellow blood the creatures head flew threw the air landing twenty feet away from the rest of its body.

"Did it mean to help us?" Ishval asked Niro as the two continued their run leaving the scene behind.

"No they are just rivals, we got lucky the Gundark won, but usually Jurgans move in packs of four..." Niro said before skidding to a halt three other Jurgorans running their way.

"YOU JUST HAD TO ANSWER!" Ishval yelled beginning to turn around but the creatures overshot the children heading straight for the Gundark who in turn rushed to meet their challenge. Not to far behind the Gundark another splash exploded in the water and the shadow of another Gundark could be seen this one easily a foot taller than the first. Running to meet its mate the two Gundarks clashed with the Jurgorans.

"I think we should go before one of them win." Niro said staring in awe at the fight. How the Gundarks moved in unison fighting off their enemies was amazing. They covered each other when one Gundark moved the other did as well. The Gundarks were near untouchable.

"Amazing..." Ishval agreed enjoying the scene just as much.

"Let's go." Niro said grabbing Ishvals arm and pulling him along both with their gazes transfixed like the children they were.

"Jurgorans usually live by the water and there should be a place to stay as well." Niro stated drawing on his knowledge of the creatures.

"Maybe if you spent less of your time reading scrolls and data entries and more with the training droids you would be able to beat me..." Ishval teased.

"And maybe if you used your brain a bit more you'd be able to beat me." Niro spat back before both the boys began laughing.


	5. Chapter 4

Sitting in his destroyed study hands clasped in his lap Faro looked at the ceiling. Blood still leaked from his recent wound thanks to Zima, but even that pain couldn't compare to what he had read earlier. "My children you must become strong." Faro whispered to the air. "What will you do if one day you face a challenge without the force by your side? When you face an enemy stronger than you? When you're backed into a corner and your life is on the line? Hmm?" Faro asked the air.

"We are Sith! Power courses through our veins! We do not cower from a challenge, we use that fear to give us strength. Use the strength to give us power, thus power shall grant us victory. Through Victory our chains will be broken and we will be free." Faro mumbled reiterating portions of the Sith Code. "That is why I sent you out there my sons. You must be ready to face the challenge that will one day come. It is not a maybe, but a certainty. You must gain the power to protect not only each other but everyone and everything you care for or else you'll loose it."

"I will not let what happened to Nathema happen to Dromund Kass, nor will I act rashly. Patience is the way to wade these waters, and patience I will use."

Looking out to his balcony Faro realized that he had been lost in thought far longer than he had intended. The sun was already beginning to set. Looking upon the horizon he smirked while basking in his emotions letting them fuel the flame that burned in his being. Feeding the Darkside.

* * *

Resting inside one of the Jurgorans mud huts Niro and Ishval could finally settle down. Outside the sun was starting to set, and if there was one thing both of them knew for sure it was to not get caught outside at night. The Jurgorans huts had been built at the very end of the stream that ended as a lake but to go in any of the other directions would lead them into the perilous forests. The canopies above even blocked most of the light that could get through.

With how close they were to the stream it was easy for the two to catch fish for dinner and find washed up twigs and branches to make the fire that burned brightly between them. Tossing a few more sticks on the fire Ishval looked across it at his shivering brother who had his hands outstretched to warm himself. "You must focus on something besides the cold brother... If you don't it will never stop."

"Easy for you to say." Niro mumbled out. Even at the age of eight like most pure bloods Ishval had a muscular frame and thick skin. While Niro on the other hand was lean and sported human like skin. All he carried was the red skin tone of the Sith.

Usually it would be impossible for regular children their age to even survive an hour in the wilderness. Much less as long as the brothers had. It was only due to their Sith training, and each other they had made it this far. With a bit of help from the Gundarks of course.

The fish cooked above the fire with Niro turning them every few seconds. The smell was mouth watering and he could almost taste them already. Eager to eat he was about to pull them off the fire till he heard growls and froze in place.

"By the force what could it be this time?!" Ishval exclaimed in a whisper and looking at Niro.

"From the sound of the growl it's Vine cats." Niro said eyes closed and brow furrowed. "Three of them at that. One full grown, and two younglings."

"How do you know that? Can you use the force again?" Ishval asked.

Tapping near his ear Niro made a quieting hand motion to Ishval. Of course the Jurogands hadn't been smart enough to know how to build a door so as the growling grew louder the footsteps became more apparent. Not as heavy as the other animals that they had ran into during the day the padded feet came to a stop outside the shelter.

"I'll distract them for a bit while you make a run for the trees." Niro said picking up one of the branches out the fire with the tip still ablaze.

"No I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be right behind you. For once let me be the hero." Niro said looking at his brother and placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"You better make it to me. I'll wait for you."

Nodding his head Niro took one last deep breath preparing himself for what was to come next. It was fool hardy, but the only thing he could do to save Ishval. Even if he didn't make it at least his brother would. Make it to become a full sith, maybe even get on the Dark council. "Go!" Niro shouted as they exploded out the hut Ishval immediately dashing for the trees as fast as his legs would carry him.

Niro stood his ground waving the flames at the vine cats. Two of them as he had guessed were children that still came up to his chest while the adult towered over him by a full foot. The younger ones growled at Niro scared to approach. Their mouths couldn't even fully close due to how sharp and long their teeth were. Their claws just as deadly. "Back! Back!" Niro said swinging the branch and moving forward a few steps to push them back. He knew that if he even attempted to make a run they'd be on him in milliseconds. He could only hope they gave up.

Yet the adult didn't. Easily pouncing over its young it tackled Niro knocking the branch from his hands and a few feet away. "No!" Niro shouted but quickly leaned right dodging a claw that would've beheaded him. Rearing its head back the Vine cat prepared to devour the young one.

As he saw death before him Niro could feel everything hit him at once. Time seemed to freeze as his mind was bombared by a phenomenon he had never experience. What he saw before him was akin to fault lines in the force that showed him everything about the Vine Cat. It's weak points, and past injuries. The throat! As time returned to normal Niro punched the Vine cat in the right side of its throat, right beneath its prominent chin. This caused the Vine cat to bit off its own tongue red blood shooting over the young boy. Roaring in rage it raised its paw to strike once again.

"NOO!" Ishval yelled as he swung a large log that caught the Vine Cat in the side of the head. A solid wet thud filled the air as the creature yelped and rolled away from the two. The younglings did not just stand around and let their parent get beat however. The two small vine cats rushed the rising Niro who quickly reached a hand and to his hand shot the branch still somewhat ablaze. Quickly rubbing it against the grass in a crescent before him and Ishval a wall of flames were erected. It may have only been a few inches high but it was enough to stop the young vine cats. While their parent on the other hand was in the throws of death.

"How come you can use the force again? Ishval whispered to Niro who simply shrugged in return. "They probably gave me a stronger dose." Ishval reassured himself before patting Niro on the back. "You still owe me again." Ishval taunted before moving to go back in the hut.

Not yet moving Niro watched as the fire died down and the two young Vine cats huddled near their deceased parent. Both whimpering their emotions could be felt in the force. The feelings of sorrow and suffering. Reaching out Niro sent soothing emotions to the creatures that eventually came to him.

"Brother bring me the spare fish." Niro shouted back as he watched the two Vine cats eye him not with hunger or violence this time.

Coming out the hut with four fish Ishval froze. "You're not going to give it to them are you?! They just tried to kill us!"

"And they just lost a parent. If you could use the force you'd know how devastated they were right now." Niro said stroking the pairs heads.

"Here then." Ishval grumbled tossing the fish to the vine cats that yelped happily as they fed.

"Guess you'll be coming with us buddies." Niro whispered to them before standing to move into the tent which the creatures followed.


	6. Chapter 5

Nights in the forest of Dromund Kass were worse than the day. The wind whipped with enough ferocity that the hut the children laid in vibrated. The chill the breeze brought with it was enough to make the children shudder in their sleep. Close together back to back Ishval and Niro lay suffering through the night till the two Vine cats came close to their owners and lay down close to them. Even with a lack of fur the Vine cats radiated a heat that calmed the children and warmed them. Just mere hours ago they had been trying to kill the boys. Now they were aiding them... The force worked in mysterious ways indeed.

Yet even with warmth Niro still shook in his sleep. Grunts escaped him as he tossed and turned. _Flashes of images appeared in Niro_ _'s head. A great Sith warrior clad in black and silver armor stood on the crest of a hill looking down at the approaching army. The Sith radiated pure darkside energy as though he himself were a nexus of it. As though he had become one with the darkside. The sounds of war hung on the air as the jedi approached. They numbered in the hundreds their lightsabers drawn. To the warriors left stood fifty men, and to his right was a Dashade standing well over 2 meters tall with a powerful build. Casting one final glance at the approaching jedi the Sith laughed jumping off the hill to meet them head on with his companions following._

Jerking awake Niro bolted upright looking around him. His face covered in a cold sweat and his heart pounding faster than a retreating Gundark. What had he dreamt? Who was that? To his left Ishval slightly stirred, and the vine cats had begun to waken as well. Some time during the night the fire had went out and outside it rain hammered on the hut water leaking inside.

* * *

"Ishval?! Niro!?" Zima shouted as she wandered through the heavy downpour looking for her children. Following closely behind her was Faro lightsaber drawn and head cocked slightly as he probed the forest with the force.

"Will you stop with the shouting?! The poison should've worn off by now so they'll be able to use the force again. "They'll use it eventually then we'll find them."

"That is if they are not dead?!" Zima screamed wheeling on her husband with a ferocity that no creature of the wild could emulate. Air humming with power she glared daggers at her husband. "You are the one who left them out here. No attendants, no probes to watch them, no food, and you cut them off from the only thing they've known since birth! The force! The thing that as sith gives us our power!" With a swing of her hand a tree nearby shook before being uprooted with incredible ease and flung at Faro.

"I did this to help them! To make them better than the others that they will one day face! If they do not know what it is like to live without the force at their side how will they know what true struggle is? To improvise, to use their minds! I do not want my children to die because of thinking themselves invincible!" Faro screamed as he shoved out a hand bringing the tree to a sudden stop only a foot away from himself. "They must understand the truth! They must be prepared!" Faro shouted pointing his lightsaber at Zima to ensure she did nothing rash.

Drawing her lightsaber Zima activated the red blade pouncing from her position that carried her over 30 feet to meet her husband head on. She came down with a double handed overhead blow. "Prepared for what?! That's all you've said over the past day! What do they have to be prepared for?! They are only eight Faro! Eight!"

Intercepting the blow with his own lightsaber Faro could feel the bones in his body shake from the sheer force. His feet forced deep into the ground upon which he stood. Going into a flurry of attacks Zima attacked her husband. Crosscut followed by crosscut, blow followed by another blow. Screaming in rage she pushing him further and further back. Her yellow eyes shining brighter than ever as the rage overtook her.

Faro fought both his wife and whether he should tell his wife the truth. Sidestepping and blocking the blows that came he couldn't help but look at his troubled wife. At the tears that she wept, at the hate she held for him. Ever since he had learned about Nathema... About Vitiates plans, Faro had been lost. He wanted to tell Zima the truth however chose otherwise. "I can not tell you. We do not know who is listening, nor what the consequences could be for even knowing what I know." Faro warned.

"Then how am I to trust you Faro? After what you did to our children? The ones that will one day take the empire by force!" She asked stopping her barrage for a few seconds lightsaber still held high.

"We've been married for over 10 years Zima! You are supposed to believe me no matter what?! Till our deaths! Believe in me! I promise you everything that is done I do for the best of this family!" Faro shouted over the wild winds that made his cape flap wildly.

Opening her mouth as though she were going to say more Zima stopped looking off to the left Faro doing the same. There was a sudden cry out in the force. One of fear and shock, and it was familiar. "Niro..." Zima mummered before taking off at a force empowered sprint through the woods becoming a blur.

"That women..." Faro grumbled before doing the same and following the cry in the force.

* * *

"What's wrong Niro?" Ishval asked looking over at his brother who stood at the doorway looking out at the heavy rainfall. The two vine cats that he had tamed with the force sitting on either side of him.

"I... I don't know." Niro choked out. Goosebumps rose up on his skin just thinking about what he had dreamt... Of who that person was. Of the energy the Sith radiated. Just thinking of it made Niro shiver.

Ishval rose to go check on his brother before he felt the familiar presences of Faro and Zima. "Niro! They're coming for us. They're on their way!" Ishval said running to his brother and shaking his shoulder.

Niro had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Ishval was right. It wasn't till he saw Zima exit the woods that he realized his parents were there. Escaping the trees only a few seconds later Faro appeared hands tucked behind his back as he looked at his children.

Without any hesitation both Ishval and Niro ran out to meet Zima's open arms as she pulled them into a tight hug. "My boys... I could be no prouder of you than this moment." She cried out as she kissed their heads.

Wandering behind the boys the two vine cats wearily approached. Drawing his lightsaber Faro moved to end the creatures lives. Feeling the sudden fear radiating from the Vine cats as Faro approached them Niro looked back. "NO!" Niro shouted breaking free of Zima's grip and rushing to the vine cats aid. Standing before his father arms spread wide Niro intended to stop him. "They're mine!"

"Do not be foolish Niro! Those are wild beasts!" Nima called out.

"No! It's true! I saw it! Niro tamed them with the force!" Ishval shouted in agreement backing up his brother.

"Is this true my son?" Faro asked looking down at the child that only reached his waist yet thought himself capable of stopping Faro.

"Yes father. I did it last night!"

"At such a young age..." Faro said looking between the vine cats and Niro. "Fine they can come along... Let's get out of this blasted forest. You two need baths... And there is more training to do."


	7. Chapter 6

Ten years after their adventure in the wilderness of Dromund Kass, both Niro and Ishval had grown into fine young men. The sun had yet to rise as the two stood side by side facing their father. Three red lights glowed bright illuminating the three Force users as they stood in the courtyard. Both Ishval and Niro wielded training lightsabers while Faro stood with his own curved hilt saber at the ready. Ishval's body had grown into one that towered over Faro by a good foot, and held a powerful gate. His shoulders were wide and without his shirt his muscles could be seen rippling.

Niro on the other hand matched Faro for height and was thinner. His body was packed with lean muscle putting him in extraordinary shape as well. His silver hair having grown long reaching the bottom of his neck in the back and falling in the front where it left long bangs. "Attack!" Faro shouted at the two who rushed their father with no hesitation. Glancing at each other the brothers nodded their head. Jumping high Niro pushed off Ishval's powerful back entering a triple front flip that carried him over Faro. Landing on the opposite side of his father Niro spun blade aimed at his father's neck.

Raising his blade Faro used his own momentum to knock away Niro's attack before quickly sidestepping a overhanded blow from Faro. With no time to think Faro quickly leaned backwards as Niro's saber passed by mere inches from his face. Kicking off the ground Faro flipped over a blow aimed at his legs by Niro. The two were working in near flawless unity to beat their father. The fight carried on across the courtyard with Faro entering another flip so he landed upon the water fountain. Pouncing at his father with a diagnol slash Niro landed upon the fountain while Faro jumped away.

Ishval was awaiting Faro though and came jumped to meet his father midair. Both their sabers clashed locking for an instant before Ishval entered a phase of rapid blows and strikes. When he was a child fifteen strikes in three seconds had been his best... Now his strikes numbered in the fifties. His blade left after images as it blurred the intense humming sound filling the air. Yet with an almost graceful ease Faro blocked or dodged each blow before planting a foot in Ishval's chest breaking apart the midair bout.

Sweat beaded upon Faro's brow as this engagement was far from easy. His children were stronger, faster, and had more stamina than him. On top of them not being half bad duelists he had his work cut out for him. To not have been hit once by the duo would've been an endeavor for even the best of the Sith. Quickly stepping left Faro dodged Niro as his blade sunk into the courtyard tile where Faro had been standing. Spinning Niro threw an uppercut at Faro which he once again sidestepped before delivering a kick to his sons back sending the young man tumbling.

Turning to meet Ishval head on Faro began contorting his body dodging the incoming lightsaber strikes by mere centimeters. One coming so close that it nearly cut off one of his face tentacles. Lashing out with a quick force empowered punch Faro made Ishval double over with a grunt of pain. Then his knee raised meeting the young man's jaw. Head snapping back Ishval had no time to recover before Faro grabbed the boy by the neck with one hand. With a simple spin Faro threw Ishval as though he were a toy.

The throw had been aimed to intercept Niro who had been trying to approach Faro from behind. Both bodies went tumbling before separating a few feet apart from each other. Getting to their feet a renewed fire burning in them they called upon the force becoming blurs as they raced towards Faro. "Finally using the force I see." He said calmly. Blows seemingly rained down from every direction but Faro was not worried in the least. Yes Niro and Ishval were indeed blindingly fast but Faro was near invisible to the human eye. All that could be seen was the clashing of sabers as Faro met each blow with a block or a sidestep. Within ten seconds over close to two hundred and fifty blows had been thrown at Faro and each one he had blocked or dodged with ease. Spinning and flipping through the air he landed upon the fountain as he batted away the full on assualt his children offered. Though all it took was one mistake as Niro cut the fountain in half causing Faro to loose his footing. This bought Ishval just enough time to disarm Faro with a powerful uppercut. Grabbing Faro by the front of his robes Ishval used his strength with help from the force and flung his father across the courtyard.

Spiraling through the air Faro landed in a perfect crouch hand open just in time for his lightsaber to land securely in his palm. Both the brothers were about to attack again but then they saw Faro clap.

"Good. In these past ten years not only have you become great duelists, you were able to contend with a member of the dark council. Truly something to be proud of." Faro said a smile touching his lips as he looked at his children. Both had come so far in the ten years since he had left them in the woods that night.

"We did it." Niro panted out as he slid to his knees to catch his breath. Sweat poured down his body as the waning moonlight illuminated it.

Ishval simply plopped down on the tile before laying on his back and looking up to the sky. The first bits of sunlight could be seen shining through and washing away the night.

Faint growls could be heard and in an instant two vine cats that easily stood equal with Faro in height bounded into the courtyard. Over eight feet long and 6 feet tall the Vine cats pounced at Niro.

"By the Force!" Niro said as they both collided with him their powerful bodies easily pinning the young sith to the ground. "Nalaa, Tivar! Stop!" Niro said laughing as the two licked his face.

Suddenly one of the weights were lifted off Niro. Ishval had tackled Tivar and the two went into a wild tumble before breaking apart facing each other. Ishval had made a habit of wrestling when he played with the Vine cats so the two met with a powerful thud Ishval putting the beast in a headlock. Tail wagging Tivar entered a full on wrestle with Ishval.

"Enough playing..." Faro warned with a subtle push in the force making both the vine cats back away. "As I was saying... Tomorrow I will no longer be training you as you'll be entering the Sith academy... You'll be meeting a variety of challenges and threats, but you both are Heralds of the Shamar Legacy. You will not bow... You will not lose, nor forfeit. You are both my sons." Faro said walking up to meet both his waiting sons placing a hand on each shoulder. Get some rest as you'll be leaving in a few hours. "Do our family proud... The next time I look upon you both I expect to look upon Sith Masters.." Faro said as he turned leaving his children behind. Though on his face a tear could be seen rolling down one of his cheeks as the last of the moonlight made it glisten.


	8. Chapter 7

"Can you believe it? We're finally joining the Sith academy." Ishval said grabbing his brother's shoulder and shaking it as they exited the speeder that dropped them off at the front of the Sith academy on Drommund Kass. The temple reached high into the sky an intimidating sight to many as it towered over all the other building around.

"We've worked so hard. So many years of training, so many years of studying." Niro said looking up at the temple. "Guess this will be our new home."

"Speak for yourself. In a few months I plan to be a Master and leaving this place. Then a few years after that a Sith Lord. Then a few years after that on the Dark Council. Don't worry I won't forget you as you spend your days in the library brother..." Ishval stated.

"Don't see how a brute like you has anyhopes of ever getting on the Dark Council. I'd be much more fit for it. Plus the stories and teachings of the past grant me more power than you could ever imagine."

"Let me know if that knowledge and power will help you keep your head in combat." Ishval growled.

Niro could feel it in the air already. For over ten years they had always argued which of their training was better. Niro had spent equal amounts of time studying the archives his father could gain him access to acquiring knowledge of powers and striving to utilize them. While Ishval stuck to his brutal training. Day and Night Ishval would train not only his lightsaber skills but his abilities in the force as well. Niro had even witnessed the destructive nature of Ishval using the force. He had effortlessly blasted a statue to pieces with the wave of his hand, and destroyed a whole room without even blinking. His raw strength enough to even outstrip their father's. However variety was something Ishval lacked. He only knew a handful of ways to use the force, but when he did they were extraordinary.

Niro on the other hand had been fine tuning the special ability that the archives referred to as shatterpoint. It allowed him to see the weaknesses in not only objects but people themselves. With a simple strike Niro could bring down the mightiest of beasts having dropped a grown Gundark in less than three seconds. Shatterpoint even aided him in learning some of the more obscure force powers as he was beginning his studies in Sith magic, something that less than one percent of the Sith could actually use or even comprehend.

"I've told you many times that blunt force won't solve all your problems." Niro said turning to face his brother and shrugging out his grasp.

"Just like I've warned you that if you keep lecturing me I will teach you a lesson in respect." Ishval growled hand getting closer to his training saber.

"Whoa! Why are my sweet boys fighting?" Said a honeyed voice from the doors of the temple. The women stood about a head shorted than Niro, with bright white hair that ended at her shoulders. The women had curves that almost every man would find appealing and her thin frame only helped accentuate them. She even wore a form fitting combat suit like most sith, however none of these things made her stand out like her fair skin. Like her mother Syna was one of the few hundred humans to be accepted into the ranks of the Sith academy.

"Syna!" Ishval said as the young women approached them in a slow intense walk that radiated confidence and power.

"Where have you two been?! I've been here for over a month waiting for you to join me." She said flipping the hair out of her face and revealing her orange eyes the main calling card that one was delving deep into the darkside.

"You know if I had a choice I wouldn't keep you waiting." Ishval said stepping forward to hug Syna but her hand pressed into his chest.

"And forever the flirt you are."

Rolling his eyes at the display Niro intended to continue pass however found Syna grasping his hand. Turning to look he saw her give him a glance as if she wanted him to stay as well.

"Hmm as much as it aches me to break up such a touching reunion I'd like to know why the children of a member of the Dark council showed up late." Said a twi'lek that stepped forward. The twi'lek matched Ishval in height and his body was built with even more muscle. Everyone that came to the academy knew of this person.

Sith Lord Destorus. A man that had slain his master only a year into his own training. Someone who had devoted their life to training and becoming more powerful. Not even members of the Dark council willingly picked a fight with him. Instead he was one of their hounds that hunted traitors to the Empire and brought them to justice.

"We were actually training with our father." Niro said stepping up to answer. "We are sorry for being la-"

"Not only were you late you came with such toys." Destorus said holding open his hand and summoning the two training sabers to his hand. "Here at the sith academy we do not use such toys in combat. It does not do justice to battle. The pain you feel here will be real, the injuries you suffer severe. Something these cannot emulate."

"Well as I-"

"Your excuses do not mean anything here boy." Destorus said with a sneer crossing his heavily scared face. "Just because you're children of Lord Faro does not mean you will find preferential treatment here. You are the same as every other Sith hopeful here. Lower than the dirt on my boots."

Separating himself from Syna, Ishval stormed the Sith Lord. "You do not talk to my brother like that." He bellowed grabbing the front of the Sith's robes. Before he could even blink Ishval's head snapped back as a palm met his jaw. Then again as another met his chest knocking the air from him. Stumbling back to catch his breath and process what happened Ishval's eyes were wide and his bottom lip bleeding.

"Such insolence." Destorus said raising his hand and lifting Ishval into the air. "You merely think yourselves strong, but in the end you are nothing." Destorus said bringing his hand back down plunging Ishval into the floor.

Rushing to Ishal's side Niro and Syna stood over the unconscious form. Glaring daggers at the Sith Lord Niro had half a mind to charge him. He could see it. Everything seemed like looking through broken glass as he examined Destorus, yet even a powerful Sith Lord had weaknesses like the twi'lek knee and right rib.

"Sizing me up will not help you in a fight boy." Destorus warned glancing at Niro. "Anyway... Syna. When Ishval awakens take these two to craft real Sith weapons." Destorus said turning his back on the group and walking away as if everything that had happened was just business.

"Is he always like that?" Niro asked placing a hand on Ishval's back and closing his eyes. Head bowed he dived into the force guiding it through him using a healing spell he had learned a few years ago.

"No. This is him on a good day." Syna warned as she watched Niro heal his brother. "I once saw him cut off a students arm and anothers wrist... Mind you I've only been here a month."

"Seems like we'll have our work cut out watching Ishval's back then. So where's this cavern? Never heard of such a thing being on Dromund Kass."

"It's over in the mountains where Tulak Hord once stood against an army of jedi long ago. Even now its nexus is the most powerful one on all of Kass that I've been to. Only one that naturally generates lightsaber crystals as well on this planet. It's said that he was defending it from the jedi."

Remembering a dream that occasionally haunted him Niro bit his bottom lip opening his eyes when he heard Ishval groan. "Hmm you don't say."


	9. Chapter 8

After Ishval had regained his composer the three piled into a speeder that Syna piloted. It was all sleek curves and was the same silver as her hair. All three of the Sith's hair flapped in the wind as the speeder zoomed through the close above the trees. "My mother bought this speeder for me before I left for the academy. A gift for being such a special child." Syna bragged as she pressed the steering yolk forward and sending the speeder into a dive through the forest canopy.

Then with a sudden jerk to the left the speeder dodged the body of a tree. Even a millisecond late and all three of the Sith would've met a very unfortunate and early demise. "You certainly don;t take things slow do you?" Niro asked looking back at the tree with a grimace on his face eyebrows furrowed.

"Pay no attention to Niro. He's just scared, he'd rather be spending his time in the archives reading scrolls or data entries." Ishval said placing his arm over Syna's shoulder scooting closer to the young women. Syna noticed the gesture and cast a glance at Ishval smiling as she stroked his chin. Without even looking she dodged yet another tree.

"Hmm maybe you'd be able to learn some things as well from the archives." Syna said focusing once again on her flying. "Though it's always nice to know someone who is wild, free, willing to take risks."

The forest was coming to an end as what could be seen before them was a sheer drop into a canyon. Entering another dive right off the edge the speeder fell through the sky granting the three Sith an overlooking view of the canyon. A cave that sat up high on a hill, and all below it in the valley of the canyon was a wide strip of land filled with remnants of once could have been ships and starfighters.

Pure darkness was being radiated from inside the valley. Massive amounts of death and Niro felt as though he could almost hear the screams of those who had died in the canyon. Their voices overwhelmed him, the pure amount of dark energy made him dizzy before he passed out.

 _As the remaining fifty Sith followed their master into battle they met the hundreds of jedi head on. Their leader at the front met over a dozen jedi his two lightsabers drawn. Plunging into battle the man cut the first dozen down in what seemed to be an instant. He ducked beneath their oncoming blades, and with a quick flurry of cross cuts and slashes the jedi fell to to ground suffering from wounds ranging from severe to fatal. This did nothing but bolster the Sith's hopes as they fought alongside their master. For ever Sith that fell at least five jedi fell. Yet before the Sith's leader none could stand besides one._

 _Speeding from among the throng of jedi came a Thisspiasian. Slithering across the sand and rock with a speed no human could match the Thisspiasian's serpentine lower body reached up to two meters in length. In each of it's four arms it wielded a lightsaber of different colors. Five Sith rushed to meet this jedi in combat to all be defeated in short order. The long tail coiled around one's neck strangling him while the jedi continued to fight the other four off with his lightsabers. Flinging the now corpse of the Sith away the tail came around once more in a powerful blow to the ribs of one jedi. The blow so strong that the sound of bones breaking could be heard. Blood flew out the Sith's mouth while her body was flung back ten yards to land at the feet of the Sith leader. Eyes looking up at the man for sympathy the sith reached out thinking her leader would help. Instead he stepped over her his long strides carrying him towards the jedi but the remaining Sith that had engaged him had died._

 _A roar of rage leaving the Sith's mouth he leaped into a pounce that carried him the remaining five yards and further. Entering a flip he landed on the opposite side of the Thisspiasian jedi and crouched just when the tail had lashed at him. Turning to meet the Sith leader the jedi engaged him. The battle was brutal and they appeared to almost vanish and reappear they were moving so fast. Not even the other jedi and Sith could track the battle._

 _The Thisspiasian seemed to have the Sith on the run pushing him further and further back. With his four arms working in tandem the Jedi rained down what could be seen as at least a seventy blows per second. Each coming from a random angle and aimed at a vital point of the Sith. The Sith leader couldn't even attempt to counter attack he was so overwhelmed, but when he saw a slash coming he dived low. Rolling beneath the blow the lightsaber lashed down almost catching the Sith. Coming up from the roll the Sith immediately kicked off the ground entering a flip as the area he had just been was demolished by a vicious lash from the Thisspiasian's tail. Straightening out his body one of the lightsabers flew right past his face and continued past him. Upon landing the Sith immediately entered a crouch as the saber returned to it's master. If the Sith hadn't been so in tune with the force and aware he would've been sliced in half._

 _Giving way to the force the Sith dropped his lightsabers casting both his hands out. A storm of lightning left his fingertips and palms aimed at the jedi. Raising two of his sabers the jedi met the lightning head on as there was no time to dodge. The sheer heat and ferocity of it alone seemed to make the lightsabers bend under the stress. Grunting in pain the jedi dropped it's other two lightsabers and rose it's hands to meet the lightning to hold back the power yet even this wasn't enough. Giving into the force the jedi focused even more using all four of it's arms to hold back the lightning. Using the force to take the energy from the force lightning into himself and dissipate it. The amount was to much however. Every pore on the Thesspiasian seemed to be cooking as it's body began to smoke. Suddenly the air between the Sith and jedi exploded with power flinging the Sith backwards while disintegrating the jedi._

 _His own body smoking the Sith rose to his feet to see the jedi in retreat. Their leader having been killed. "Master the jedi are in retreat. What will we do?" The sith asked as a carrier descended to reach the jedi._

" _We allow them to escape... The world of the living." The Sith leader said. Reaching out with the force. Arms outstretched the Sith focused on the carrier closing his hands into fist and pulling them down. With the motion the carrier turned into s dive plunging right into the ground where the jedi were. Earth was picked up and the ground shook with a massive wave. Mere seconds later the ship exploded with enough force that the wave knocked the remaining Sith off their feet. The jedi that hadn't been killed in the crash were disintegrated by the explosion leaving nothing behind. Not even their lightsabers._

"Niro. Come on and wake up..." Ishval said shaking his brother awake. "What is wrong with you?"

Awaking startled Niro looked up to see Syna and Ishval crouched at his side. But past them he could see the sun of Kass, but the speeder was missing. "What happened?" Niro asked sitting up a hand to the side of his head to repress the headache that was forming.

"There's an ore freighter at the cavern. Look." Ishval said leading Niro to a boulder the three were hiding behind. Down near the mouth of the cave men filled in and out with carts filled to the brim with lightsaber crystals of all color and make.

"They're stripping the cave bare!" Ishval whispered in urgency as he examined the carrier. "No marking of the Sith either... Who are they?"

"No clue, but they've been doing it the past hour from what we could tell, and they certainly aren't friendly." Syna answered.

"Maybe we should return to the academy and tell Darth Destorus." Niro offered turning to the others.

"Who needs Destorus!? We can handle this." Ishval shouted teeth gritting together.

"Plus the speeder is no more... They destroyed it. Took a few shots at us and destroyed my speeder." Syna said her right eye twitching as they narrowed to thin slits. " I plan on making them pay for that. Luck only has it that Ishval slowed all our falls and we landed here."

Gleeming with pride Ishval placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "We have to do this, but before that. What happened to you?"

"This is a strong nexus Ishval. Not many can handle connecting to it. Especially someone as open to the force as Niro... Right?" Syna asked looking at the young man.

"Um... Yea that must be it. I just felt dizzy is all. I'm fine now." Niro promised. Let's go get our crystals."


	10. Chapter 9

"You sure you haven't been watching to many holofilms again Ishval?" Niro asked looking at his brother as the trio snuck across the side of the canyon towards the ore carrier.

"If we get some of their clothes we can blend in with the miners." Ishval mummered.

"Someone your size couldn't blend in among a crowd of wookies." Niro shot back. "I doubt any of the miners are your size. This plan is going to be a failure. Knew we should've went with another plan."

"That's why you two will say you found me snooping around and turn me in." Ishval was just so sure of his plan that he was almost glowing. He paid no heed to his brothers words even if they carried reason.

Looking over to Syna for support she shook her head. She knew there was no point in arguing with Ishval. "If the plan happens to go south, we'll do things that hard way." Patting the cylinder on her hip.

"Just in case you don't remember me and Ishval don't have real lightsabers." Niro reminded her. They had made enough progress across the canyon wall that they were only a few yards from the carrier.

"You can still deflect blaster bolts, plus I'm sure you two can put enough force behind your strikes to kill." Syna answered.

Leading the way Ishval looked down at the fall that awaited them if they missed. Even if they survived the fall they'd be trapped at the bottom for days. Looking to the edge of the cliff face that ship sat on Ishval pushed off the canyon wall. Using the force to enhance his abilities he flew through the air landing in a crouch. With a minor wave of his hand he motioned for the other two to follow.

"Gotta love his dedication." Syna said in wonder as she jumped next.

"By the force." Niro growled pouncing right behind her. Syna was met by Ishval's open arms. While Niro on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Landing on the edge the ground beneath him gave way crumbling beneath his feet. No one was expecting it, not even Niro himself and as he fell backwards he looked up at Ishval, and Syna. Their faces etched with horror and fear.

"No!" Syna said pushing Ishval away and reaching out with one arm to catch Niro in the force before he fell out of range. Jerking to a stop Niro sighed in relief. He had been preparing to cocoon himself in the force, but Syna had saved him the trouble.

"We have intruders in sector one." A voice said from behind Ishval. It was a man dressed from head to toe in full on Imperial armor yet it was a camouflage color instead of the traditional white. Rifle raised the soldier took three shots at Ishval. Saber drawn and activated before the soldier could even blink Ishval rushed him deflecting all three blaster bolts harmlessly into the sky. "Engaging!" The soldier screamed flicking a switch on the side of the rifle and pulling the trigger. From within a tube beneath the barrel an electric net was shot out aimed to ensnare Ishval.

The net proved an easy obstacle as Ishval simply pushed it back with the force. Ensnared in his own trap the soldier fought against the net. His armor was the only reason he wasn't effected by the shocks. However raising his head he soon found his face meeting Ishval's boot.

"There goes my plan." Ishval growled down at the unconscious soldier.

"Doubt it would've worked anyway." Niro said walking to his brother's side and looking down at the trooper.

"Don't make me regret saving you." Ishval said looking down as his brother crouched near the soldier.

"I wouldn't have died in the first place, Syna just kept me from having to spend days in that canyon however." Niro stated as he examined the trooper more closely paying attention to the make and build. "These are not marked Imperial troopers. No holotags, no identification, nothing."

"Rogues then?" Syna asked from behind the duo. "I've heard rumors of defectors in the academy, but nothing quite as large as this. What would they need all those crystals for?"

"I don't know but they're strip mining it. Maybe to create their own weapons, but even then..."

"We've got company." Ishval said training saber at the ready.

From inside the cave five soldiers came out blasters at the ready. There was no warning, no shouting to freeze, they just opened fire on the Sith.

Drawing his own training saber Niro stepped up to Ishval and the two worked in unison lightsabers moving in blurs as they deflected the blasterbolts. Niro even took the chance to redirect two back at the shooters. However upon colliding with the armor it simply dispersed. "Yep... Definitely not trooper armor." Niro said through gritted teeth. "Oh Syna do be a dear and put your lightsaber to use. Or do something useful."

Flipping over Niro, Syna activated her weapon but instead of a snap hiss it was more like a whirring sound. From the thin cylinder extended a long beam of light that was more akin to a whip. Landing in a crouch. Syna whirled the lightwhip around and with a flick of her wrist it sliced through the neck of one soldier. The spiraling through the air the soldier's head went over the edge of the cliff face. "Strike for the joints in the armor, and their necks. Armor should be thinnest there or even nonexistent." Syna advised before following up with another snap of her wrist. This time taking the arm of a soldier.

With their rate of fire being significantly cut Ishval jumped through the air landed upon the remaining four soldiers. The one missing an arm was the first to meet the behemoth and his fate was not pretty. Grabbing the soldier by his neck Ishval picked him up before slamming the being head first into the ground. Helmet denting from the sheer force the visor shattered in and explosion of glass.

Using the corpse as a bat Ishval turned swinging it like a bat. Hitting another trooper with the body he released it and allowed the corpse to take the soldier over the edge. Looking up Ishval was point blank with two blaster rifles. Less than an inch from his face. Seeing this Niro lashed out with a Force Push that not only knocked the two soldiers off the cliff but dented their armor and broke bones.

"Hmm they're well trained, and obliviously don't want anyone knowing about whats happening." Niro mumbled looking over at the corpses that lay in the canyon below.

Nodding his head Ishval found himself agreeing with Niro for once. "Guess we have to see what they're hiding."

"It's obviously a trap." Syna warned looking at the two brothers.

"Then all that means is we have to spring it." The brothers said in unison.

"Things never change with you two." Syna mumbled.


	11. Chapter 10

The cave was lit from crystals still embedded in the wall of many colors, gold, red, blue. All different crystals that one could use to craft a lightsaber. Staring at the luminescent lights Niro and Ishval were awestruck. "Please pick your jaws up off the ground we have things to do. You'll be able to worry about admiring the cave later." Syna said strolling pass the two in a casual walk her lightwhip in hand but not yet activated.

"What in the force made you choose a whip as a weapon?" Ishval asked remembering the slight action he had seen Syna in. "When we were younger you never used such a thing, you used training sabers."

"Well not everyone is you Ishval, and can't get by on brute force or take such attacks without their guard being broken. So I decided on something that fit my needs. If I had a choice however I'd stick to the force."

"She's right Ishval. Though a lightwhip is something I've only heard rumors about. I searched through the archives on such a weapon and have never been able to find any schematics on it. How did you craft it?" Niro asked in amazement. He himself found the weapon unique in the sense that there had maybe been three mentions of such a weapon in the archives and databanks so to see one now was a rare opportunity.

"The force showed me. For days visions came to me of this weapon, showing me what I needed. How to craft it, and when it came time I came to this cave and for three days I meditated on the Force. Used it to craft my weapon. This is what was created."

"Amazing." Niro gasped in awe. Most people put together their lightsabers from old schematics and on a workbench but here she was having created her own with the force.

"It's alright." Ishval started but cut off coming to a stop. "Seems like we've sprung the trap." He said as from behind three boulders ten troopers popped out weapons raised. One of the troopers even began setting up a turret on a boulder.

"Fire!" Yelled a trooper them all opening fire with their automatic blaster rifles.

"I warned you." Syna growled leaning her head to the left dodging a blasterbolt.

"Come on ten troopers against the three of us?! They're outmatched!" Ishval said bounding to the front his blade moving so fast that it almost seemed to be a solid shield. Blasterbolts pinged off the blade harmlessly bouncing off into the ceiling or into the boulders that the troopers were using as cover. Pushing out with his left hand Ishval summoned the force easily pushing one of the boulders backwards and crushing the troopers that hid behind it into the wall. Their screams of agony filled the cave but was overshadowed by the sounds of breaking armor and bones.

Deeper in the cave more footsteps could be heard coming to the front. "Why did you open your fat mouth?" Niro bellowed while flipping backwards and dodging a stream of blasterbolts aimed at him. The trooper had set up the turret and was letting loose with everything he had. Gravel and earth was torn as he chased Niro with the turret. The smell of burnt ozone and fabric filled Niro's nose as one of the blaster bolts ripped through his robes. "I just got this!" Niro yelled

Running up the side of the cave wall he pushed off one reaching the roof. Entering a triple backflip he unfurled his body. Upon landing he lashed out with a force push that picked up the rock and rubble that had been knocked loose by the turret turning them into lethal projectiles. Large chunks of rock pinged off the wall exploding on contact but three of the troopers were caught in the wave of rocks pinging off their helmets and knocking them unconscious.

Entering the fray Syna was like a dancer the first blaster shots she easily dodged with subtle shifts of her body. The rest she entered a contingent of twirls and flips bouncing off the walls and ceilings of the cave. Almost akin to a blur she toyed with the troopers slowing down every now and again to merely make them think they could hit her. During one of the flips a blasterbolt flew right past her ear the heat being felt. "This is getting boring." Syna said landing on one of the boulders in a crouch and raising her right hand. From it a beam of pure darkside energy flew through the air obliterating the boulder and the troopers that had once hid behind it. Nothing left but steaming piles of ash.

The engagement had taken less than half a minute and the troopers had been defeated with ease. None of the Sith had even broken a sweat. Though the forces that had been coming to back up the troopers had finally arrived. "About time they showed up." Ishval said a wicked grin on his face. His eyes gold eyes pulsed with power and the force seemed to be radiating from him. "Let's send them to join their brethren."

Charging the group Ishval looked like something from an ordinary beings nightmares. Not even a rancor could match his ferocity. The troopers numbers more than any cared to count but Ishval met them head on. The first to meet him was merely and example. Empowering his body with the force Isval delivered a chop the the troopers neck right between the helmet and shoulder plates. The helmet flew free leaving a headless body behind as blood arced through the air. With a roar mixed with excitement and rage Ishval met more of the troopers in combat. Lashing out with kicks and punches that cracked armor and dented helmets. "Is that all you got?!" He screamed after bringing one trooper down over his knee shattering the poor beings spine.

"Don't let them escape!" Syna agreed as she to jumped into the midst of battle her lightwhip becoming a deadly marionette an extension of herself as it sliced through numerous troopers. Limbs were cut free as the whip cut through the openings in their armor. The soldiers screamed in fear trying to escape their fates only fueling the two sith more.

Niro on the other hand stood back taking no pleasure in the beings deaths. With each one that passed he could feel their presence suddenly vanish. Their fear and pain did not feed him it was absolutely repulsive yet there Syna and Ishval were taking pleasure in it. Niro didn't even have to offer his help as just as soon as the engagement started it seemed to be over the Sith standing in a circle of bodies and limbs. "Hmm. Not much good these troopers were. I was just getting warmed up." Ishval stated hearing a groggy moan come from among the bodies.

Reaching out with the force he lifted the trooper free. The troopers helmet had fell free as she was lifted from among the throng of corpses. Short black hair fell down half her face while the other side of her head was shaved. Her true features could not be seen past the wounds she had suffered. She sported a black eye, busted lip and blood poured from her mouth. Gasping for air she eyed the Sith hate filling her eyes.

"Look we found a live one! Now we can get the answers out of her!" Ishval shouted. "Oh how we're going to make you suffer... You see this?" Niro asked pointing at a blasterbolt wound in his shoulder. "Someone's gonna have to answer for this. Just your luck its you." Ishval said squeezing his hand into a fist slowly tightening his force grip on the women.

Looking at the women Niro's vision suddenly exploded into a shower of images. So many events, so many shatterpoints surrounded this women. She was important in more ways than one. Then suddenly an image filled his head.

 _Standing before Faro was a young women that drew the looks of passing Sith. Half her head was shaved and her blue eyes sparkled in the sun as she faced Faro. "It shall be done." She said before placing her helmet back upon her head and heading for a speeder._

Snapping back to reality by the women's screams Niro jumped to her aid. "Ishval! Let her go." Niro said approaching the two sith. Syna seemed to be taking just as much pleasure in watching the women be tortured.

"Oh come on Niro! Let me have some fun. She won't give us any answers any other way." Ishval said squeezing his fist a bit tighter.

"Ishal. Let her go." Niro said his head tilting and golden eyes glowing. A boulder to the right shattered into a shower of pebbles as he did so. "I am warning you. If you do not heed me your next enemy will be me." Niro warned a bestial growl in his throat.

"Niro, Ishva-" Syna started but seeing the glare Niro shot at her she stayed silent.

"Fine have it your way." Ishval said opening his fist. Doing so the women was freed from the ethereal fist and fell to the ground but instead landing in Niro's arms.

The women's breathing was labored and her eyes were dimming. "You fool! You took things to far!" Niro shouted at Ishval placing a hand on the women's chestplate and pouring the force into her trying to heal her body.

"You can't get answers from the dead." The women mumbled moving her right arm to press a button built into her gauntlet. In that split second Ishval saw the cave explode and collapse upon all of them.

"Ru-" Niro started but it was to late. Explosions rocked the cave and a wave of concussive force knocked all of them to the ground. "This caves gonna collapse! Leave." Ishval said standing to his full height and reaching towards the roof letting the force flow through him. Guiding the energy he held up the cave its great weight pressing against him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ishval said rushing to Niro.

"If you don't leave we'll all die." Niro said calmly at one with himself and the force. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Just go get help."

"You're lying!" Ishval shouted a tear tracing his red cheeks. "Always and forever! We promised each other!"

"And we will be. But first you must escape and get help! Tell Darth Destorus of what happened. I'll be waiting."

"I'm no-" Ishval started but behind him Syna whispered a spell beneath her breath and circled her hands around his head. Falling into a deep slumber she caught him. Of course Ishval was much biger than her but the force allowed her to carry him like a child.

"We'll be back for you." Syna promised Niro who simply looked at her a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you will." A stream of blood left his nostril due to the over exerting himself holding up the cave. Niro's head pounded and his muscles screamed from the pain. "Now go." He said as he collapsed to a knee coughing out a large amount of blood.

Reluctant to go Syna followed Niro's instructions and as they reached the mouth of the cave Niro let go of the cave. Cocooning the area he was in with a force shield Niro lay flat on the floor as hundreds of tons collapsed upon him.


	12. Chapter 11

Groaning Ishval rolled over feeling something soft beneath him... Was it a bed? The rumbling that filled the room alerted him that he was on a ship. Everything seemed to blurry and whatever thoughts he tried to piece together seemed to have trouble connecting. All just loose images but Niro was always the center. Focusing on his brother Ishval's memories of recent events returned to him with enough force that his breath was taken away. Ishval short upright no longer weary but before he could get out of bed he found the soft hand of Syna pressed against his chest. "Stop and let me explain before you loose your temper." Syna said her honey voice soft and on the verge of tears.

"You cast a spell on me! You put me to sleep and left Niro to die." Ishval snarled baring his sharp teeth at Syna grasping her wrist in his powerful hand, however he stayed his hand. "Niro's dead..." Ishval said the words almost seeming to sink into him. The once powerful behemoth slouched over grasping the sides of his head. "No. It can't be. I can't have lost him." Ishval choked out. His powerful chest heaved as he seemed on the verge of tears.

"I had to save you. I couldn't risk loosing both of you, which I would have. You would've stayed with Niro trying to fight the cave collapsing then you both would've died." Syna cried trying to wipe away the tears. "We don't know that yet. Open yourself to the force and search for him. No one knows each other like you two do. If Niro still lives you'll know before anyone else." Syna assured him her own voice quivering. Makeup stains were evident on her face and her eyes were swollen and puffy.

"You're. You're right." Ishval mumbled. Closing his eyes he rested his hands in his lap. Opening himself to the force it was like a sudden dam had erupted the energy flowing into his body, but turning his focus to looking for Niro, Ishval was rewarded with a dim presence. Eyes jerking open he took in a gulp of air. "Niro's alive! We have to go get him!"

"We can't. Neither of us have the strength." Syna choked out. "You didn't see it but Niro was killing himself trying to keep the cave from collapsing. He was holding back hundreds if not thousands of tons to make sure we escaped. Only Destorus may be able to get him out, and even he probably will need help to dig out Niro.

"None of this would have happened if he had let me kill that blasted defector! He was to soft and look what it cost him." Ishval spat. His fist moved before he could even register and he punched a dent in the durasteel wall.

Not even remotely bothered by the show of rage Syna lay against Ishval's powerful chest. "Don't. We both knew that Niro wasn't the type to watch one needlessly suffer. I could've put her to sleep, or you could've knocked her unconscious. It's on us as much as him."

"It's unsith like. He willingly let a defector live. Was even healing her. Niro is becoming weak." Ishval growled more angry at the situation than Niro himself.

"Stop, Niro is far from weak. He was willing to give his life to not only save that traitor but us as well. Even if we had lost him we still would have had each other." Syna said hearing Ishval's heartbeat speed up.

"We still have each other." Ishval said one of his arms wrapping around Syna's waist. "Even with Niro here we can be together."

"I don't think you reali-" Syna started but soon found her lips pressed against Ishval's own as he took her into a deep kiss. Her chest met his own as Ishval pulled her even closer their bodies pressed together. The room seemed to rise in temperature as the two kissed their tongues dancing across each other. Hand reaching up Syna's left hand gripped the back of Ishvals head her legs now straddling the Sith's waist.

Breaking the kiss for Ishval breathed heavily looking deep into Syna's eyes that glowed with want. "If Niro wanted you he should've done this earlier." Ishval said before taking Syna in another deep passionate kiss. This is what it meant to be a true Sith. To take what you wanted, to give into your desires. To let your emotions give you strength.

Syna's own hips began to move in a slow grinding motion against Ishval's own as they kissed. The heat they generated seemed to fill the room as the Sith gave into their lust. Ishval's hand slid from Syna's waist to cup her prominent bottom giving it a hard squeeze and slap. While his other snuck up her body cupping her full breast his thumb twirling around Syna's nipple before giving it a squeeze.

Releasing a moan as Ishval teased her body. Syna broke the kiss her back arching from the sheer pleasure. Taking the chance Ishval began kissing his way up her neck before ending it with a soft bite. "By the force." Syna growled out.

Waisting no time Ishval flipped over with a rough spin placing Syna beneath him. Her white hair splayed beneath her did nothing but entice the Sith more. Looking upon her was like looking upon a goddess of beauty her body open to him. Pleasure ethched on the young woman's face. "Wait... We can't." She was able to pant out planting a hand on Ishval's chest.

"Why." Ishval started before taking Syna's lips once again. "Can't we." His hips grinding against in time with Syna's own motions.

"Because we'll be at the academy in a few minutes." She warned a labored breath between each word.

"Stang!" Ishval shouted punching yet another dent in the ships bulkhead.

* * *

Strolling out onto the landing platform Darth Destorus looked upon the ore shuttle that descended. He had only heard about its arrival moments ago. The credentials for the ship designated it as "The Roaming Bantha" Far from an elegant name but it fit the ship perfectly. It was large and so far seemed to be incredibly slow. There were obvious ion scoring across the left flank of the carrier.

Destorus didn't even have to ask who was in the ship as he could feel the two presences. Upon landing the loading ramp extended and off stepped Ishval and Syna though Syna's cheeks were flushed and Ishval seemed to be a deeper shade of crimson. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Lord Destor-"

"I see that there is one person missing from your group. Where may I ask is Niro Shamar?" Destorus said cutting Syna off without even a second thought.

"He's trapped in the cave! When we got their there were some troopers that I think had defected. They were cleaning out the cave of all its crystals. We tried to stop them but one set off explosives and the cave was beginning to collapse. Niro stayed behind and bought us time to escape." Syna explained.

"Hmm I see. Well its good you recovered the crystals that would've been stolen. That means we now have a way to let our students create their sabers without reverting to the art of artificially creating them." Destorus said. "Due to that I hear by revoke both your ranks as hopefuls to Sith apprentices. I will be taking charge of your training personally." Destorus said turning on the two.

"Wait! What about Niro?! He's still in the cave. Are you going to go save him?" Ishval shouted from behind Syna who held him back.

"Niro is most likely dead, there is no point in wasting valuable resources to recover a corpse. Consider it a tomb specifically for him."

"No. He's alive! I felt him in the force." Ishval proclaimed.

"Mere illusion boy. Your mind thought that up to ease the pain. Your brother is dead. Accept it. Let his death give you strength."

Opening his mouth to retort Ishval stopped. Was he just imagining it? Did he just think Niro had survived? The chances even then were slim to none. Had Niro truly died? Ishval's body paled before collapsing to his knees. "Niro." He called out looking up at the sky. His sorrow threatened to overtake him. His eyes blurred as he wanted nothing more than to have his brother back. Memories of them training together and facing their father flashed through his mind. "It was supposed to be always and forever." He mumbled.

"Due to your loss I will allow you to skip todays training. Use today to grieve your lost." Destorus said turning his back on the couple.

Syna kneeled next to Ishval holding his head as the sith cried and joining him.


	13. Chapter 12

The explosion that had seemed to almost destroy the cave had instead only destroyed the first layer uncovering more crystals, their light illuminating the cave. In one portion of the cave however sat a large mountain of rubble that shifted once. Then twice, the third time the top of the rubble exploded and standing upon it was Niro. His breath labored and his body scarred. The scent of blood lingered on him, and he sported a gash to the right side of his head. Niro's silver hair was now dyed red and slick with his own blood.

In his arms Niro carried the trooper as though she were a child. Her breathing was more even, and the severe wounds she had sported were nearly gone. Each step was a struggle for Niro as his bones ached and his muscles screamed for a break. Most of the cave floor was covered in rubble and debris the entrance completely blocked by tons of rock. It had been a few hours since the cave had collapsed and still there was no sign of rescue. Sighing he set the women down on the most even piece of stone he could find before plopping down on the ground.

Awaking from her slumber the women coughed as dust filled her lungs. "You should've let me die." The women said looking over to Niro and sitting up even though it was a struggle. "Your friends would've done it. They were even willing to kill me..."

"I am not like them." Niro said his head bowed and eyes closed. Focusing on the force he looked for any way that he could escape the cave but no life forms could be sensed besides the trooper. "I do not see a need in killing someone who could answer our questions, and I prefer not to use torture. It is something I find quite barbaric."

"A sith with a conscious?! That's hilarious! There's no such thing. You pretend to be nice and I just answer all your questions? You grant me asylum and let me go free? HA! No Sith would do that." The trooper said trying to get to her feet but a pain in her lower abdomen stopped her sending her head spiraling.

"I suggest you stay where you are. You're suffering from internal bleeding, you have three broken ribs, and you have a fractured ankle." Niro said as calmly as one would ask what was for dinner.

"How would you possibly know all that?"

"The force showed me." Niro said picking his head up and turning to face the women. "Now lay back down and let me finish healing you. We're going to have to work together if we're going to get out of this cave and back to the Sith Academy."

Placing his hands over the women's abdomen Niro soon found his hands being smacked away. "No! Don't touch me." Screamed the trooper as she tried to scramble away from Niro and ended falling off the table of stone he had set her upon. Rolling down a hill of rubble the women came to a brief stop at the bottom before trying to crawl away. "I will not help you! I'd rather die than be taken to the academy alive. That's a waiting death sentence."

Sighing Niro simply reached out with his hand and focused on the women. Before she knew it the trooper had been picked off the ground and was floating back to Niro. "Why don't you tell me why you and your troops were strip mining this cave." Niro said a slight edge in his voice as he set the women back upon the stone table. "Do not take my injuries for weakness. I will still be able to catch you, now be still."

"You're really not like them... Are you?" The trooper asked laying down as she was ordered not willing to upset a Sith more than she already had. Especially when he was offering to heal her.

"I told you I wasn't. I do not see the need in such things as torture and death when they can be avoided. Only barbarians and savages take pleasure in death and chaos."

"Then what about the two Sith that were with you? They seemed to be enjoying themselves as they tore my men to pieces! There was nothing I could do to stop them. I've fought numerous battles, but never seen anything like that." The trooper said shivering.

"They..." Niro started but fell silent remembering the glow in both Ishval's and Syna's eyes. The looks of pleasure that etched their faces when a soldier fell to their hands. The enjoyment he could feel in the force. "Answer my question." Niro growled.

"Fine... We were trying to strip the cave bare and use the crystals to forge our own weapons." The women said short and curt not willing to give any more information than was necessary. Then the weight that was in her lower abdomen seemed to lighten and she felt three sharp pops in her side causing her to scream out in pain.

"Never said this would be painless." Niro whispered his eyes still closed and hands hovering over the women's body. He could see it, each and every weak point that she had and as he healed her they slowly began to vanish. "What is your name?"

"Why shoul-" She stopped midway through her sentence as Niro opened one of his eyes casting her a warning glance. "It's Yenir. That's all you get."

"Well then what is your goal? Creation of weapons, and robbing the Sith of the only crystal cavern we have access to... What are you and yours planning? The downfall of the Empire?! Do you wish to see all that we have worked for fall to ruin!?" Niro asked standing to his feet finishing the last of the healing. His fists were clenched and his rage began to swell at the mere thought of the Empire falling.

"No! You don't understand! You wouldn't understand! We want the Empire to live. To flourish, but it can not do such a thing beneath the rule of Vitiate!"

"It has lasted this long! For over a millennia this Empire has stood and flourished beneath him!" Niro yelled back having to rain back in his temper.

"See. You wouldn't understand. You see him as a savior for the Sith but you know nothing of him. What he did that allows him to live so long. Of the things he did to your people." Yenir screamed back flipping her hair from infront of her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What he did to my people?" Niro asked turning to look at Yenir who's eyes widened. Biting her bottom lip she looked at the ground. "Tell me! What did Vitiate do."

"I can't tell you."

"And why exactly not?! You seemed so willing a few seconds ago. If I must I will rip it from your mind myself." Niro said closing in on the women hand reaching out to her head. He full well intended to take what he wanted however Yenir grabbed his arm shaking her head.

"I can't tell you because I don't know. But the one who recruited me does. He knows everything about what Vitiate has done... And what he plans to do. I can introduce you to him. He could show you himself." Yenir promised shaking her head. "You aren't like the other Sith. You can be reasoned with."

"Why such the change of tone? What happened to the strong soldier who was standing up to me only moments ago?" Niro asked letting his hand hover in a subtle threat.

"I just don't want you to go in my head."

"Fine... You will introduce me to your recruiter, and if this is some trick I will follow through on my promise. I will leave you as nothing but a broken shell." Niro warned before feeling a chill retreat down his neck. Almost as if something was calling out to him from deeper within the cave. Turning to leave Niro cast one final look at Yenir sure she'd be fine while he was gone. "I need to meditate on what was said and heal my body. Then once I finish we will figure a way out."

"What do you expect me to do while you meditate?!" Yenir cried out to Niro's back.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Niro called back leaving Yenir in the main part of the cave as he descended deeper into the rubble guided by the newfound crystals.

"Karking Sith." Yenir mumbled while moving over to the rubble where her and Niro had been.


	14. Chapter 13

Going deeper into the cave Niro followed the call. At first it was a gentle prodding in the force but the more he delved into the cave the stronger it became turning into a massive aura that could be felt. Goosebumps rose up on Niro's skin as a chill descended upon him. The air felt as though it had thickened and was trying to choke him with the pure malice of whatever had called him.

Finally reaching a part of the cave where stone and rubble didn't dominate the terrain Niro dropped down onto the solid floor. It was a struggle to breath much less focus in the hostile area, but Niro had to continue on. Whatever was down here could be what was needed to escape. Following the dark presence it led him to a portion of the cavern wall that didn't seem to match when compared to the rest of the wall. Instead it was a solid slab of stone forced to fit... A doorway to something. Closing his eyes and pressing his hands against it. He could feel it. A humming that made his whole body vibrate, that was trying to entice him to enter.

Taking a step back Niro reached out with the force wrapping the slab in its invisible grasp, and with a twist of his arm and pull it flew free. The moment the doorway was open the presence doubled bearing down on Niro's shoulders. Yet looking in what he was welcomed to was a chamber that housed more lightsaber crystals then he had seen in his entire life. The roof, the floors, everything was covered in crystals. A variety of colors from black to purple shined almost waiting for Niro to claim them.

Dropping into the chamber Niro stood awestruck at the sheer magnitude of what had been hidden in the chamber. "Who could've done this?" He asked in awe. Not even realizing he had said it aloud.

"It was me." A voice said from behind Niro. Turning Niro was confronted by the spectral being that stood next to him. The being wore full black and silver armor that covered a muscular build, and a mask that shielded his face. But even then Niro knew who it was. It was the Sith he had been dreaming about over all these years. The presence felt so familiar almost as if there were two Niro's in the room. Yet this beings was much darker, almost as if it was a nexus of the darkside. Niro began to say something but stopped as a sharp pain entered his mind. Falling to his knee's Niro clutched at his head feeling as if it was about to split open.

"ARGH!" Niro screamed clutching at his hair wanting to pull it out. Anything to stop the pain that was wracking his mind and body. Memories flashed through his mind faster than he could process. A ship falling from the sky. One Sith facing against hundreds of jedi... A man betraying one who considered him an ally."

"Hmm the fools never learn their lessons. This is why one doesn't clone Sith even with alchemy." The entity said waving a hand over Niro's body. "Flesh of my flesh I command you to rise."

Just as fast as the pain had came it vanished. Niro could think once again. His mind once again his own. Looking up at the Sith figure Niro rose. "Who are you?"

"I am your progenitor. The one from which you were created."

"That's... Impo-" Niro stopped knowing that the words he was about to speak were a lie. He knew it all along, he was not truly the son of Faro and Zima. It was obvious, he lacked the pure blooded Sith features that Ishval carried. He lacked the tough skin, the strength. Niro looked more human with a Sith color. Even if Faro or Zima had, had an affair it wouldn't lead to such a big departure.

"You see it. You are a piece of me. Crafted and created for who knows what deeds, yet you are flesh of my flesh."

"Who exactly are you?" Niro asked not able to place the Sith.

"Has it been so long that my name has been forgotten? That this planet that I secured has forgotten about me?"

"Tulak Hord. That's impossible." Niro whispered looking upon the Sith. Many had been taught about the great Tulak Hord. A Sith said to have been the best duelist of all Sith, and a master of the Force.

"No it is the complete opposite. I stand here before you to test you. I have been watching you since your creation, and need to be sure that you are worthy of being of my flesh." The ghost said waving his arm through the air. There was a slight shift in the air but not much else that could be felt by Niro.

Though from the opposite wall there was a heavy thump. Then a second, as the third thump rang out a wall of crystals exploded outwards and a Terentatek came bounding out. The creature was similar to a rancor in looks except it's scaly hide was covered in spikes sharp enough to cut a human in half. Its head scraped the ceiling as it rushed Niro jaw wide showing three rows of razor sharp teeth.

Looking back to where Tulak Hord's ghost had once been Niro saw that it had vanished. "Thats not even right." Niro growled turning to run for the exit but the creature was already upon him. Swinging one of it's wide powerful arms the terentatek sent Niro spiraling through the air as if he was a toy.

The force behind the blow would've killed Niro alone and broke every bone in his body had he not cocooned himself in a force barrier at the last second. Crashing into a large crystal pillar Niro flew straight through it the air knocked from him as it shattered into thousands of pieces.

Getting to his feet Niro felt a sharp pain coming from his left set of ribs, but had no time to worry as the creature was already falling upon him once again. Ducking beneath a strike Niro heard the air whoosh past. Then jumping he dodged the second one. Landing upon the creatures arm Ishval flipped off landing on a jutting out pillar of crystal.

From his studies in the archives he knew that a terentatek's hide was highly force resistant and considering he did not yet wield a lightsaber he could do very few things. Jumping off the pillar Niro dodged the creatures mighty jaws as they snapped around nothing but air.

Landing on the ground once more Niro summoned the force shoving both hands forward. However not aimed at the beast but instead the thousands of crystal shards that peppered the ground. The crystals were turned into lethal projectiles as they hammered into the terentatek's body most bouncing off harmlessly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Niro yelled as the beast reared back releasing a gutteral roar. Niro's attack had served no purpose besides making the creature more upset.

Coming back down the Terentatek entered a charge straight for Niro. For something of it's size it had incredible speed. Near instantly it was upon Niro. Bringing down its fists it slammed them into the ground where Niro stood.

If he had been even a second slower Niro would've ceased to have existed. The Terentateks attack ripped up stone and left twin craters in the chamber floor. Niro was winded and blood now leaked from a corner of his mouth. The hit from earlier had done more damage than he had thought. He could sense that he was also suffering from internal bleeding.

There was no other way to win this fight then what shatterpoint had been revealed to him. So he charged the beast running at full speed before jumping into the air. "You want me! Then have me!" Niro shouted. Seeming to agree with Niro the Terentatek opened it's maw wide snapping it's jaws shut a second to late. Niro had already slipped into its wide throat.

The inside of the Terentatek's throat was hot and wet its saliva coating Niro. It stunk of rotten flesh and who knew what else as well. Niro's eyes teared up from the smell alone. He continued down till he found himself in the creatures cramped intestine. The seconds felt like hours as he summoned to force to himself bringing it all in till he felt his muscles tingling with its power. Then he pushed it all out in a show of force.

The terentatek stopped moving as it felt a disturbance in it's stomach and an instant later the creatures centered in a shower of blood and gore. Pieces of intestine coated the crystals, and blood painted the floor red. The wretched stench of the beasts insides now filled the room, but in the center knelt a victorious Niro.

"Flesh of my Flesh. You have passed." The disembodied voice of Tulak Hord said a sense of pride in his voice. "You are indeed my descendant. Go out and claim this galaxy as your own." The voice said before it's presence suddenly vanished leaving Niro alone in the chamber with just his thoughts.

"You can't just leave without answering me!" Niro shouted at the voice but he knew it was to late.


	15. Chapter 14

All was silent except for Niro's heavy breathing, his already tired and wounded body was not battered from his encounter from the terentatek. The beast had given him a decent fight, one that not many Force Users wouldn't have survived. Kneeling in the remains of the dead creature Niro looked up at the ceiling waiting for the ghost of Tulak Hord to speak, for anything but was answered with only silence. "Sith and their mysticism." Niro grumbled. In the few sources he had ever read very few Sith had ever become ghosts that could travel freely. Most were bound to a certain spot or object having to suffer and be tormented by their own existence. Yet Hord seemed to be enjoying himself. Something that must be looked into later.

Yet an even bigger question loomed over Niro's head. It made his mind spin, everything he knew finally connected giving light to his situation. Flesh of his flesh... He was a clone of Tulak Hord but how had Faro accomplished it? There wasn't any cloning technology in the Sith Empire as far as Niro knew. It was confusing and put him on edge. However deep down none of it mattered. Faro and Zima were the ones that had raised him since birth. The ones that treated him as their own, and the ones that trained him into what he was. No one could ask for nothing more than a family that cared for them.

Niro stood to leave heading for the chamber exit but out the corner of his eye a bright shining caught his eye. It was a crystal but the color was different from all the others in the chamber. Instead of a red, or purple it was orange. Standing out proudly against the wall from whence the Terentatek had come. It seemed to call him towards it, enticing the young man. Walking to the crystal Niro reached out taking it in his hand.

* * *

Standing up Yenir wiped a stream of sweat from her brow. The inside of the cave felt as though she were in an oven and even worse it was almost pitch black without the illumination of the crystals. The only light that he had were from the helmets of her soldiers that she'd been able to retrieve. Set up upon piles of rubble the helmets cast dim lights down onto the area when Yenir stood. At her feet sat three powerpacks that were hooked up to a makeshift radio. She had scrapped almost all the comsets she could find wiring them together to make a beacon to put out an SOS for her allies to hear.

"Where is that bloody Sith?" She growled looking at the machine one final time hoping that it would work. "Meditation they say, healing he needs. Psh. Useless is what he is." Yenir said her face in a sneer. It had been nearly five hours since the Sith had vanished leaving her alone in the darkness.

"I do not take to kindly to people who talk about me behind my back." A voice said from a few meters in the cave. A few seconds later Niro came into sight of the lights giving Yenir a better look at him. Raising an eyebrow as if expecting an apology Niro was instead met with a glare that would probably freeze most people in their spot. At Yenir's feet he saw the makeshift machine causing him to tilt his head. "And what exactly is this?" He asked walking past her and kneeling beside the machine examining it.

"It's a beacon... I plan on using it to call others here to help us. There is no other way that we'll get out of here unless you can move all the rubble blocking the entrance." Yenir stated rolling her eyes while taking a few slow steps away from the Sith. Behind her and shoved between two rocks was a blaster pistol she had recovered. She hadn't known what to initially do as being captive to a Sith was at the bottom of her list. So now that the man was open to attack she planned to take it.

"Hmm that's smart but wouldn't it also be picked up by Sith as well?" Niro asked curiously examining the power packs that powered it. He had never seen such a thing made without a workbench before. The soldier possessed great skill with ingenuity and engineering obviously. "No I can't do that, it took everything I had just to make sure we wer-" Niro stopped his sentence and opened his palm summoning his saber to meet it.

Aiming at the back of Niro's head Yenir pulled the trigger to the blaster pistol three times praying that whatever being out there would aid her in disposing of the Sith. Spinning on his heels Niro activated his blade. The signature snap hiss of the lightsaber echoed in the cave as an orange blade extended from the hilt. With ease Niro batted the first blaster bolt into the ceiling, and angling his blade downwards the third bounced off into the cave floor. Then with a flick of his wrist the last blasterbolt reflected back at Yenir hitting the blaster pistols barrel and sending it flipping into the air. Hand jerking back instinctively Yenir watched as her only hoped flew through the air before being cut in half by Niro's saber.

The blasters remains clattered to the ground but Niro paid them no attention instead eyeing the hilt of his weapon as he deactivated it. No longer did he weild a training saber but instead a true weapon. One that symbolized not only what he was but who he was. It was as much apart of him now as his own flesh. Unlike most however the hilt was crafted from the tooth of the terentatek he had killed. Smooth and still somewhat wet it had a strange weight to it. However at the other end where the end of the tooth would be a second emitter sat.

Pointing the hilt at Yenir, Niro stared at her his head shaking slowly. "I tried to be kind. I gave you reason to trust me, I even saved your life yet you still try to kill me. Even after you promised me a meeting with your superior. Now you must suffer the consequences." Niro said calmly a sigh leaving his mouth. Activating the saber he raised it high its orange glow outshining even the lights cast by the helmets.

"You wouldn't understand! You are nothing but a nerf being led by a herder to your own doom! But fine! Kill me. I've been prepared for death since before even this mission." Yenir said her arms spread. Looking up into Niro's eyes her blue eyes seemed to burn with the flames of hate and rage.

Gazing at Yenir, Niro could feel nothing but pity. Not anger or rage at being betrayed but only pity. She had lost not only her soldiers, but she seemed to have lost nearly everything fighting for what she believed. Now she was even willing to put her life on the line. His saber stayed high in the air as he eyed her. "DO IT!" Yenir screamed. Sighing and taking a deep breath to calm himself Niro brought his saber down in a vicious slash.


	16. Chapter 15

With every sinew of his anatomy Niro had to fight the urge to strike Yenir down where she stood. The betrayal she had attempted caused rage and that rage fed the flames that was the darkside. His body burned as it flowed through him urging him to strike the traitor down. As the blade came down Yenir was bathed in the lightsabers orange glow, looking into the weapon as it came towards her. However it carried past her cutting the boulder that sat to her right. The lightsaber sliced through the boulder as if it had been nothing more than a sheet of flimsiplast. Breathing heavily Niro forced his dark emotions back behind the wall from whence they came. His breaths were deep and long as he centered himself. "I am a master of my own emotions. I control the force, it does not control me." Niro told himself.

Many would have given into the dark temptation that offered them more power then they could ever imagine, but Niro knew not to fall for it's tricks. For one to recklessly give themselves into their emotions would blind them, they'd be more prone to mistakes. Something he was not keen on at this moment. Head turning away from Yenir he deactivated his saber.

"You really aren't like the others." Yenir whispered low enough that Niro couldn't hear. Looking at the sith's back she suddenly felt a surge of guilt realizing she had almost killed someone that had kept their word and betrayed their trust, Yenir felt she should apologize, but wouldn't. He had still participated in the slaughter of her fellow comrades it could even be an act to buy her sympathies. Earlier he had even threatened to rip the memories from her mind and leave her broken. She wouldn't be won over so easily.

"How long have you been broadcasting that signal? And as I asked before won't it be picked up by the Sith?" Niro asked having finally calmed himself. His lightsaber now clipped to his belt swung freely.

Yenir remained silent not being won over by what kindness the sith was offering and instead knelt near the makeshift signal watching as it beeped.

"How do you expect for us to survive if you can't even offer me a sliver of trust?" Niro asked knowing that the lack of trust was probably his own fault. He had threatened her earlier and almost struck her down.

Scoffing and clicking her teeth Yenir decided it best for her well being to just answer Niro's questions before he did decide to actually finish her off. "It's been broadcasting for about three hours. I have to constantly change powercells to make sure it doesn't die." She said intending for that to be the end of the conversation. "Where were you the past few hours? You said you were going off to meditate yet your wounds are still there." Yenir asked.

Niro's breath caught in his throat as he realized he had forgotten to follow through on the lie he had told Yenir earlier. Just how much should he reveal to her, what lie could he construct to cover up the fact that he had not only ran into a ancient Sith spirit, but also killed a terentatek.

"As you see I created this new lightsaber, the old one wasn't getting the job done and wasn't fit for a Sith." Niro said only giving her a portion of the truth. Thankfully she was not a Force User or she would've been able to sense his nervousness.

"Of course. Always worried about being oh so lethal. You seemed to have done fine earlier when you were slaughtering my troops."

"I played no part in killing your troops, I simply knocked them unconscious it was my brother and a friend of mine that killed most of your soldiers. You are the ones who started the conflict remember?"

"Only after you killed my guards!"

"Can you seriously tell me that you planned on just letting us walk in and collect some lightsaber crystals and leave again?! You the ones who shot down our ship?"

"This is a war! Deaths happens!"

"A war between who?!" Niro shouted at the women and taking a few steps closer to her, but stopped as the cavern began to shake. His first thought was that there must be another Terentatek or secret chamber near. However it was coming from the entrance, and at the back of his mind he could feel a presence he knew all to well. One that had trained him since birth. The one that fed, clothed, and loved him. His creator, it was Faro. "Impossible." Niro whispered in awe making a dash for the caved in entrance.

Yenir was hot on his tail and as he stopped so did she. The thousands of tons worth of rubble that blocked the entrance shook. "He came?" Yenir asked out loud and with a sudden explosion she was lifted off her feet flying over ten feet back hitting the hard stone floor the air knocked from her lungs.

Niro on the other hand used the force to latch himself to the ground making himself an immovable object so he could watch as the rubble was blown back by a great concussive force. The entrance was clear and in the mouth of the cave stood Faro his hands lowering back to his sides a confident smirk on his face. Behind him stood another contingent of troops all wearing the same armor as Yenir and her troops.

Everything that Niro had seen in his vision when he looked at Yenir now made sense. His father was apart of the Sith insurrectionists... But why? A member of the dark council elaborating something of this scale would prove disastrous for not only themselves but all those they cared about. "Father?" Niro asked looking upon Faro in a confused expression.

"Hello my son... I do believe we have alot to talk about. Sadly it can not be done here."

"No it has to be done here! I have questions! I know the tru-" Niro started but he felt a sudden sense of danger as Faro raised one of his long powerful arms. Over a dozen bolts of lightning shot from his fingertips crossing the distance between him and Niro instantly.

Throwing up a protective barrier of the force to shield himself from the blow Niro could then truly see the disparity between him and Faro. The barrier was ripped through with no effort at all and as the lightning struck Niro's body every pore screamed in agony as his skin felt as though he was trapped in flames. The heat from the lightning licked his body and he convulsed as it coursed through him. After what felt like an eternity yet had only been a fraction of a second Niro's steaming body collapsed to the cavern floor.


	17. Intermission

Between the new Fic I'm writing "Vindication", shopping for Christmas presents, and preparing to leave town for a few weeks I am sad to say that my Fanfic "Star Wars: Fragmented" will become a biweekly update fic. I love writing it, the characters, and the interactions. For those who favorited and followed me I thank you from the bottom of my heart as knowing other people find my writing enjoyable is probably one of the best things to feel. So in return for it becoming biweekly the chapters will be double in size and I plan to bring more quality to the table when writing the chapters. I'd like to thank you all for reading, and wish you Happy Holidays. May you and yours have a wonderful time.


End file.
